I Caught Myself
by Jord-El
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella starts experiencing pregnancy symptoms. But they never had sex. How could this be happening? Not like others in this genre. I'm trying to keep it as original as possible, and avoid cliche. Updated 21st July, 09.
1. Chapter 1

Since Edward and his family had left Forks, Bella had been on her own in Biology.

Most of the time, she was fine, distracted by her classwork. But other days, it was all she could do not to cry, when she looked at the empty chair beside her.

This was one of those days.

When the bell signalling the end of class rang, she swept up her books and left the classroom as fast as possible.

_'Don't look back.'_ Bella told herself, but she did anyway. She always did. She still held a desperate hope that one day, she would turn and things would be back to normal, Edward right behind her, ready to walk her to Gym.

Her eyes gazed upon her desk.

Empty.

She turned forward again, making to leave the classroom. The teacher gave her a pitying look as she exited the room.

Mike Newton was fast catching up to her, no doubt to ask her out on a date once more.

Some days, Bella _really_ didn't feel like going to gym.

After school, Bella walked to the car park, eyes only on her truck. It was bad enough that her eyes had searched for him in Biology. She was _not_ scanning the car park.

She sighed with relief when she was out of the car park, and driving towards home.

She drove home in silence; she had ripped the stereo system from her truck, not wanting to look at it and remember. Her room made her think of him. His scent was still on the pillows.

That was bad enough.

She didn't need to remember him here, too.

Bella pulled into the driveway, and unbuckled her seatbelt. As she stepped down from the cab of the truck, she was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness, almost slipping. She righted herself and locked the truck, heading inside. She yawned as she hung her coat up on the rack.

_'Just a little sleep, then I'll prepare dinner.' _She thought, and headed upstairs for a nap.

It was seven in the morning when she finally woke, and Bella was stunned as she saw the morning light filtering through the gap between her curtains. She rolled out of bed, and smoothed her hair before walking downstairs.

"Good morning, Bells." Charlie greeted from his spot at the table when Bella entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Dad." She yawned, heading for the fridge. As she poured milk in her cereal, she scrunched up her nose.

"Does this milk smell sour to you?" She questioned, holding the carton out to Charlie.

"I just bought that this morning, it shouldn't be.." Charlie answered, but took an experimental whiff anyway, shaking his head in answer.

"Huh." Bella mused, tipping out the cereal anyway. Even with Charlie's confirmation, she couldn't eat something that smelled like that.

"So, you doing anything this weekend?" Charlie asked, a tinge of hope in his voice. No doubt, he hoped that Bella would start socialising once more. She shook her head.

"Nope." She left it at that. With Charlie, less was always more. Any expansion on her sentence, and Charlie would be asking multiple questions, trying to convince her to spend time with some friends.

She leaned back against the kitchen counter, picking up an apple to eat, in favour of the not-quite-right cereal.

"I'm worried about you, Bells.." Charlie trailed off, looking up at his daugher. Bella swallowed her mouthful of apple before responding.

"Dad, I'm fine. Honestly. I just don't feel like spending time with anyone. I have too much school work, and I want to focus on graduating." The words tasted of a lie as she said them, sounding fake even to her. Charlie certainly didn't look convinced, but let it drop for the moment.

"I'm going to go get started on my homework, I have a few essays to do this weekend." Bella exited the room and made her way up the stairs.

She put the finishing touches on her last essay, and packed her books away in her school bag. Deciding to go on the internet rather than go downstairs and face another awkward conversation with Charlie, Bella switched on her computer. It was about time she checked her emails. Surprisingly, none from Renee.

Bella opened up the web browser. She could kill a few hours here.

Bella gave up on it after an hour, and decided to go for a drive. She was going stir crazy inside her small house. She dressed in jeans and a sweater, and walked downstairs.

"Dad, I'm going for a drive. I'll be back in a few hours." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Okay. Be careful." Charlie advised, from his place o the living room sofa. Bella nodded.

"Of course." Bella agreed. She waved goodbye to Charlie, and grabbed her coat, leaving the house.

When she pulled out of the driveway, Bella realised that she didn't know where she wanted to go. She settled for driving aimlessly, intent on not thinking for once. She eventually came to a lookout. She exited her truck, and made her way to the barrier.

The horizon stretched out for miles over the dark waters of the ocean, and it was in this calm that she could no longer ignore what had been plaguing her thoughts for the past two and a half months.

She missed him.

She missed his embrace. His crooked smile. She even missed his temper.

She had cared so much for him. Loved him so, that she would have gladly given up her future, her plans, her _life, _ if he had asked. Even if he hadn't.

And then he had left her.

_"You're not good for me, Bella." _

His harsh words seemed to ring in the moist air.

Bella heard the soft rumble of thunder rolling from inland. She didn't want to move, despite her exposed position. Leaning against the railing that was built to avoid people falling from the cliff and into the ocean, Bella wished she had some tangible reminder of Edward. Something to prove that it wasn't all just a dream. But life was not a fairytale. Prince Charming would not suddenly appear, nor a fairy godmother. This was the hand that Bella had been dealt.

A reckless thought passed through her mind, and she stepped on the lower bar of the railing, preparing to hoist herself up over the rail, to sit and observe the waves. She swung her right leg over the bar, and was now straddling the railing. She prepared to swing her other leg over the rail. Her promise to Edward echoed in her mind, but she ignored it. He had left her. He had broken his own promises. It wasn't like she was killing herself. She just wanted to feel some control. Control over her life, and herself.

_I wouldn't be missed if I did kill myself, anyway. It's not like __**he**__ cares any more. Charlie and Renee would be fine in time..._

"Bella, don't. You're being ridiculous, Bella." An angry, velvet voice warned. Bella would know that voice anywhere. Her head whipped around immediately, and she lost her footing. She fell off the rail.

The fall was not as far as she had expected. She hit the ground, the air being expelled from her lungs upon the impact. She gasped hysterically as her mind caught up with what had just happened.

She shook violently as she picked herself up off the ground, looking around her for the source of the sound. There was nobody there. She eyed the railing, standing up shakily. She had been so close to falling the wrong way. She might have died. No. Definitely would have died, Bella amended, looking down at the jagged rocks at the base of the cliff. What had she been thinking?

Bella decided that it was about time she went home. She climbed into the truck, but it was a good half-hour before she was calm enough to put the key in the ignition and leave the lookout.

She had heard something, hadn't she?

Or was it just a delusion? Wishful thinking...?


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella arrived home, her plans to go straight to bed were blown out of the water by the appearance of none other than Jacob and Billy Black.

"Hi, Bella." Jacob greeted, seeming pleased about something.

"Hi Jacob, Billy." She replied politely, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.

"I heard about what happened with the Cullens, Bella. Believe me, it's for the best." Billy said, with an air of smugness about him that seemed to scream 'I told you so'. Charlie shot Billy a scathing look, whereas Jacob seemed to agree with his father.

"Excuse me?" Bella whispered angrily.

"Well...he's right, Bella. It's the truth." Jacob agreed.

"_Hey_, come on." Charlie glared at them. Bella still wasn't back to normal, and their careless comments would only serve to make matters worse. Bella looked furious.

"It's _none _of your damn business!" Bella fumed, "You're nothing but a bunch of goddamn gossips who should keep their opinions to themselves. It's not your place to say _anything_ about my life. You barely know me, and know Edward-" Bella's eyes flashed with pain as she said his name, "- even _less_!" She glared at them irately. All three men had looks of shock on their faces, Billy and Jacob looking particularly offended. Charlie looked angry, whether he was angry with Bella for her outburst, or Billy and Jacob for their careless words, Bella did not know.

"Billy, Jacob. I think you should leave." Charlie intoned quietly. Billy looked at Charlie in shock, and Charlie nodded, still looking furious.

"Fine. Come on, Jacob." Billy shot one last look at Charlie, and a glare at Bella, before wheeling out of the living room. The front door shut with a resounding bang.

"Bella?" Charlie questioned gently, standing up. Her eyes pooled with tears of anger.

"I'm sorry, dad. I just got so mad...they had no business saying that to me." Bella apologized, and Charlie nodded.

"None at all." He agreed, patting her back gently.

"So you're not angry?" Bella questioned.

"Oh I'm angry. But not with you." Charlie affirmed, giving Bella a gentle hug. She returned it, sniffling slightly. She pulled back from his embrace, with a laugh.

"That was a hell of a mood swing." She observed. Charlie laughed also.

"But not without reason."

As the weeks passed, Bella grew more and more emotional.

The only person she could stand to be around outside of home was Angela. Angela was a genuinely nice person, who had no ulterior motives, and not a bad thing to say about anyone. She hadn't set Bella's temper off once. Angela eventually became Bella's only friend. Mike Newton had eventually gotten the message after he had asked Bella to dinner three times in one lunch hour. Suffice to say, Bella had dealt with it. After the Mike incident, Bella had ceased to sit at her regular table at lunch, opting instead to sit at a smaller, empty table with Angela and her boyfriend Ben.

Bella and Angela had become quite close, and Charlie was grateful that Bella was socialising once more.

"Do you have a tampon?" Angela asked quietly, sounding embarrassed, from her small cubicle. They both had a free hour due to their English teachers' absence, so when Angela had needed to use the bathroom, Bella had accompanied her.

"No. Actually I haven't had the need for one, I haven't had my period for a while now.." Bella trailed off.

Angela exited the stall a moment later.

"Don't take this the wrong way...but do you think you might be pregnant? I mean...the mood swings, your odd food choices," Bella looked down at the honey-covered slice of pepperoni in her hand, "and you've…grown a bit.." Angela said delicately as she washed her hands, wanting to avoid another mood swing.

Bella weighed the possibilities in her head. Nah. Her and Edward had never had sex, and even if they did it wasn't possible for her to fall pregnant, he was a vampire.

_Wait. He was a vampire._

Could it be possible?

But no, Edward hadn't seemed to think there was a possibility. He hadn't mentioned anything.

But maybe he didn't know.

How many vampires kept romantic company with humans?

_Oh, crap._

"Oh god." Bella whispered, face turning stark white as she looked at the forming bump on her belly.

"It's alright, Bella. Stay calm." Angela advised, placing her hand on Bella's arm.

"Calm?" Bella breathed incredulously. Angela nodded.

"Do you want to go to the doctors, or get a home test first?" Angela questioned, dealing with the situation much better than Bella. Of course, it was practical to see if their suspicions were warranted before freaking out.

"Home test, definitely." Bella answered.

"If you don't want your dad to know, we should drive to a pharmacy out of town." Angela warned.

"Port Angeles, then." Bella answered.

"Okay," Angela placated, "after school?" Bella nodded in agreement.

The next few hours couldn't pass fast enough.

When they arrived at Port Angeles after the hour-long drive, Angela directed Bella to the nearest pharmacist, on the boardwalk. They entered the small store, and headed straight for the aisle with the pregnancy tests. Bella blushed furiously as she picked up the closest test. It was just her luck, that she'd be buying a pregnancy test for herself before she'd actually had sex. What a warped, unusual life she lived.

"I feel so sleazy, buying a test at my age.." Bella whispered quietly. Angela had an epiphany.

"Hold on, let me deal with this." She said, walking up to the front counter. The middle-aged woman looked up at her pleasantly.

"How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name's Angela. My mother sent myself and my sister to get her an early pregnancy test - she missed her period, and has been throwing up, see, - and my sister and I have no idea which one to buy." Angela explained convincingly. The woman seemed to believe her explanation, and walked from behind the counter, to the aisle where Bella stood.

"There's quite a few options, but I'd suggest First Response. It can tell as early as a week after conception, and comes with three tests, if the first comes up negative, then you take a test two days later, as if there is HCG - the pregnancy hormone - present, it becomes more detectable as time passes." The lady - Donna, her nametag said - held the box out to Angela, and Angela smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much for your help. We'll just get this one, then." She thanked the lady, and they made their way to the counter to pay for it.

"You're a genius, Angela." Bella thanked her when they exited the shop.

"Don't mention it," she smiled, "now let's find a bathroom so you can take a test."

They found a McDonalds with a public bathroom, and decided to take the test there. Bella would have laughed at the humor of taking a pregnancy test in a McDonalds, had she not been so scared of the result.

Angela waited outside the stall as Bella took the test, and when Bella set it on the back of the toilet, next to the flush button, she let Angela in to wait with her. Angela kept an eye on her watch, all the while trying to keep Bella calm.

"Okay, it's been about three minutes." Angela said, after checking her watch for the last time. Bella picked up the box, reading the instructions on the back once more.

_Two lines, positive. One line, negative._

She picked up the test, almost to afraid to look. Curiosity outweighed her desire to remain oblivious to the result, and she finally looked at the test.

Two lines.

As she looked from the test to Angela, and to the test again, she realised she had got her wish. Her proof of Edward's existence. Her reminder of their relationship.

She was carrying Edward's baby.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter would be best appreciated listening to Snow Patrol's 'Set The Fire To The Third Bar'.

"What's the result?" Angela questioned gently.

"Positive." Bella whispered disbelievingly. She sat on the closed toilet lid, trying to keep calm. This could not be happening.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked, resting her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"How am I going to tell Charlie…and my mom. She'll be so disappointed. Oh god. And Edward," Bella started crying, "he'll never know." Angela wrapped her arms around Bella, giving her a comforting hug.

"We'll deal with this one step at a time, hey?" She consoled, patting Bella on the back as she cried. "Are you going to keep it?" She asked, once Bella's sobs had subsided somewhat.

"I'm definitely keeping it." Bella said protectively, placing a hand on her abdomen. This baby was a miracle, a gift. There was no way she was not keeping it. Angela smiled.

"Good, that's great." Angela said enthusiastically. "You have your mind firmly made up. If you are sure in your decision, Charlie is more likely to take the news better." She advised. Bella nodded in agreement.

"How do you think Charlie will take the news?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure..I don't know him well enough to even guess.." Bella trailed off, resolving to get to know her father better.

"When are you going to tell him?" Angela asked softly.

"Tonight, I think. Better to get it over with. The longer I leave it, the harder it will get." Bella replied nervously. She really hoped Charlie took the news well...at the very least didn't kick her out or disown her.

"Do you want me to be there?" Angela offered. Bella shook her head.

"It's probably better I do it alone. I don't want him to feel like he's being put on the spot. He'll probably be calmer if it's just me and him. But thanks for the offer." Bella smiled.

"You're welcome."

Bella and Angela exited the McDonalds, and made their way back to Forks. Angela told Bella stories from when her mother was pregnant with the twins, and Bella, an only child who had never been around a pregnant woman, was listening intently, trying to gauge what she should expect.

"Of course every pregnancy is different, but there a few things that are inevitable, like back pain and swollen feet." Angela finished.

"Oh, wonderful. So I'll be a swollen, moody balloon." Bella joked.

"Pretty much," she laughed, "but when it's all over, you'll be a mother."

"Thanks for being here for me today, Ange. I would have had no idea what to do if you weren't helping me." She said gratefully, as she pulled up outside Angela's house.

"It was no problem. Good luck with Charlie. I'll see you at school. But call me if you need me, any time." Angela hugged Bella, before exiting the truck. Bella waved as she reversed out of the driveway, heading for home.

"Hi, dad." Bella called out as she entered the house. She hung up her coat, and made her way into the kitchen where Charlie stood making dinner.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted as she sat at the dining table, "I decided to give you a day off from cooking." He explained.

"Oh. Thanks, dad." She replied nervously. She had no idea how to begin telling him that she was pregnant. She did, however, think that it was best to wait until Charlie was not at the stove to do so.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Charlie asked as he sat at the table, seemingly sensing that something was wrong. Bella breathed in nervously. This was it.

"Uhm..Dad, promise you won't freak out?" Bella asked of Charlie, wringing her hands. Charlie nodded.

"I'll do my best. It can't be that bad, can it?" Charlie said, looking at Bella seriously.

"Dad, I'm..." Bella breathed in nervously, steeling herself for Charlie's reaction, "I'm pregnant."

Charlie's face quickly displayed a varying sequence of emotions; shock, anger, disappointment, sadness, and finally acceptance. He was silent for a moment.

"Is it Cullen's?" Charlie asked gently, an underlying tone of anger in his voice, no doubt directed at Edward. Bella nodded.

"Yes. But he doesn't know about it. I only found out today." Bella explained, looking at her hands, rather than making eye contact with Charlie.

"I'll be honest, Bella. I'm disappointed with you. But I'll help you in any way I can. Have you decided what you're going to do?" Bella looked up at Charlie, nodding.

"I'm going to keep it." She said softly. Charlie nodded in reply.

"You realise it's a huge responsibility?"

Bella nodded.

"Okay. We're going to have to make you a doctor's appointment, and get you some prenatal vitamins. It was a very mature thing to do, telling me upfront." Charlie said.

"Thanks for not freaking out, dad." Bella replied, eyes shining with tears.

Charlie just nodded. Bella stood up, and walked around the table to where Charlie sat. She hugged him silently, before exiting the room and heading upstairs.

Bella entered her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. It could have been worse, she supposed. Charlie had been as supportive as could be expected, upon finding out that your teenage daughter was pregnant.

Bella's eyes gazed around her room, landing on the rocking chair. Another painful memory. Edward could remove her photographs, her music. But he could never remove her memories. They were hers and hers alone. Hers to cling to, to suffer from. The good memories, and the bad, she remembered with striking clarity. Sometimes, she wished she could forget. The saying 'blissfully ignorant' came to mind. She finally understood, its meaning made practically tangible. She wished for such ignorance. A respite from the constant pain of Edward's rejection. His rejection of her, and unknowingly, his rejection of their child.

Things were starting to become more real to Bella, starting to sink in.

How could she possibly raise a child alone? Physically, mentally, emotionally.

There was no way she could get rid of their baby, no. That was not what she was contemplating by any means. She just wished that somehow Edward could know, realise. That somehow Alice could _see. _That somehow things would fix themselves. That this baby could be raised by both mother and father.

Bella wracked her brain for a possible solution, a way to find the Cullens. She had an idea, however unlikely it was to work.

She sat down at her desk. Flicked the switch of her computer on.

If the wait for startup was agonising, the wait for the internet connection was even more so.

Once she had finally loaded Google, she typed in 'American Doctors Association'. The first link that came up was the AMA Website. She entered it, clicking on 'Doctor Search'.

Bella punched in the verification key, and agreed to the terms and conditions, hands shaking. She held her breath as she typed in the name, hoping against all hope that it would work.

_'Carlisle Cullen'_

_No results for this doctor in your chosen state._

Bella searched for Carlisle in a few states before she found what she was looking for.

_Carlisle Cullen, MD. Internal, General Medicine. Alaska._

_Contact details:..._

Bella scribbled the numbers and addresses down on a loose piece of paper, her breathing and pulse rate heightening.

She had the information. But what was she going to do with it?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate it =]

**The story is really starting to pick up now. I think you guys will be pleased at this chapter's turn of events.**

**Happy reading!**

Bella looked around the small waiting room self-consciously, though she knew that the other patients waiting could not know her reason for being there. She played with the frayed hem of her shirt as she waited nervously to be called to the doctor's office. The perpetual awkward silence of the waiting room did nothing to calm her nerves, instead making her all the more anxious and self-conscious. With nothing to do but gaze around the room, the patients often studied their peers in the waiting room, wondering why they were seeing a doctor. In a town as small as Forks, gossip had a tendency to spread like wildfire, leaving most patients secrets, when discovered, common knowledge.

Just as Bella saw a plump lady whisper to her neighbour before directing her gaze at her, the doctor called her at last.

"Isabella Swan?" The doctor called. Bella immediately stood up and walked into the small room, Charlie right behind her.

"How are you feeling today, Isabella?" The petite woman smiled as she closed the door behind Bella and Charlie before she sat at her desk.

"Please, I prefer Bella." She smiled in return, breathing in nervously to continue. "It's been about three months since I've had my period, and I took a home pregnancy test. It was positive."

"Okay, Bella. What I'm going to do is take some blood and a urine sample from you. Have you made a decision about what you intend to do yet?" Dr Whiteley, Kim, as she had introduced herself, asked delicately.

"Yes. I'm definitely keeping it." Bella nodded emphatically.

"Congratulations. Well, the first thing we have to do is get you some prenatal vitamins and discuss your diet." Kim's warm nature reminded her of Esme, and Bella found herself growing more comfortable around the woman, Charlie at her side, silent and supportive. As good a substitute as Charlie was for moral support, Bella longed for the one person that could make things right. But she'd never be graced with his presence ever again.

The doctor had Bella's urine and blood tested immediately, though she had deemed it not altogether necessary after examining Bella's slight baby bump. She declared Bella to be 11 weeks along. Her estimated birth date was the third of June 2009, although Bella knew in her heart that it could vary drastically, as she did not get pregnant under typical circumstances. Her first ultrasound was scheduled exactly a week from now, on Sunday.

Bella lay in her bed later that night, hand over her stomach in an affectionate and protective gesture. A gentle breeze blew through the slight gap in the open window, and the cold made Goosebumps rise on her skin. It was times like these, when she could swear she felt the ghost of his touch on the small of her back, soothing her as he had when they were together. Bella liked to revel in these moments but they never lasted long.

Reality was inevitable, and she found herself growing bitter, the more moments like this occurred. She sometimes wondered that if Edward knew, whether he would have stayed. Whether he would return. She liked to think he would. But thoughts were all they were. Fleeting ideas, which once passed, left her feeling emptier than before.

Bella glanced at the piece of paper with Carlisle's details on it for, seemingly, the hundredth time. She just couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone and call. She had no idea what to say. No idea what Carlisle would say. Would he listen? Would he even care about Bella, now that his family had moved on from Forks, now that Edward had moved on? There was only one way to find out.

Bella picked up her cell, heart racing from her nervousness. Best that she have this conversation in private, rather than Charlie overhear. He wouldn't understand.

Taking a deep breath, she punched in the numbers with shaky hands. She put the phone to her ear, hearing the ring three times before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

Bella's stomach dropped. Now that she had made contact, she had no idea what to say.

"…Carlisle."

"Bella?" Carlisle's surprised voice floated from the speaker. Bella felt the soothing tone wash over her, and she relaxed slightly.

"Yes, it's me. Please don't hang up." She pleaded.

"Of course not. What's wrong?" He answered in assurance.

"This is going to sound impossible...just, can you please promise me you'll hear me out? I'm scared, and I need some help." She said in a small, uncertain voice.

"I promise." Carlisle said, worry outweighing the curiosity in his tone.

"Well, I'm eleven weeks pregnant. But I've never had sex with anyone," Bella said, embarrassed, "I've only ever kissed one person, and that was Edward." She confessed, playing with a thread on her duvet. "I've no idea how this happened, and I don't know how normal this pregnancy is. Normal aside from the Immaculate Conception, obviously."

"This is quite a dilemma. You're sure you're pregnant?" Carlisle asked, his mind working a mile a minute. Was it possible for vampires to impregnate humans without sexual intercourse? Was it possible with sexual intercourse? The area was rather grey; as far as Carlisle knew, no vampire had ever been with a human romantically. If Bella really was pregnant, Carlisle needed to promptly return to Forks. As Bella had pointed out, they couldn't be sure just how normal this pregnancy would be.

"Yes. I've taken home tests, and I visited a doctor today. She examined me and ran some tests. She said the tests were just for file purposes. She examined my stomach, and I'm definitely pregnant." Bella said, confirming her earlier statement.

"All right. What I'm going to do is head to Forks tonight, and go to our old house. I'll call as many contacts as I can, and I'll see if I can get my hands on an ultrasound machine. Would you be okay with coming over after school? We need to assess the situation and see if this is a normal pregnancy." Carlisle planned, already packing some things from his office that he might need.

"Yes, I'm fine to come over after school. Thank you so much for listening, and for helping me." Bella said gratefully.

"It's no problem, Bella. We said before that you are family. Nothing has changed in that aspect, you are still very much like a daughter to myself and Esme. We all care for you. Would you like me to ask one of the others to accompany me?"

"Is there anyone else who could keep this from Edward? I'm not ready to tell him." Bella confessed shamefully.

"Would you like me to bring Alice along? It is quite possible that she already knows of this. She won't tell Edward." Carlisle assured.

"If she wants to come, then I'd love to see her."

"Bella," Carlisle chuckled softly, "It would be much harder to convince her to stay here than it would to get her to come. Should I tell her, or would you rather?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not be the one to break the news to her. You can tell her, if she doesn't already know. Thank you again, Carlisle." Bella said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

Click.

Carlisle hung up his phone and exited his office. He clocked off from work, citing a family emergency and headed straight home. When he entered the house he immediately found Esme.

"Carlisle? What are you doing home? I thought you were working the night shift?" Esme questioned upon seeing Carlisle.

"I just received a rather important call, and I need to leave town for a few days. I can't tell you why just yet, but I promise I will call." He mouthed the word 'Forks', not daring to even whisper it. Should Edward overhear, things could get very complicated, very fast.

"Okay dear. Go do what you have to do. But you'd better fill me in when you call." Esme replied softly, understanding that under present conditions, Carlisle couldn't divulge any information. He hugged her gently, softly pecking her lips, before he released his wife and went to find Alice.

"Alice! Come here, please." He called as he walked up the first flight of stairs. Alice appeared almost immediately, packed bag in one hand. He gave her a pointed look, directed at the bag.

"I only saw that I was coming with you somewhere. I don't know where and I don't know why." She answered. "I'll meet you in the Mercedes, I've already said goodbye to everyone." And she disappeared. He was thankful for the fact that he didn't need to explain anything to Alice for the time being. It made it that much easier to shield his thoughts from Edward as he said goodbye to everyone.

"Carlisle, what's going on? Why are you and Alice leaving?" Edward questioned, suspicious due to the fact that all he could hear from Carlisle's mind was a backwards-alphabetical list of all the bones in the human body.

"I can't say, Edward. It is not my place. But I do have to go. Please, son. Just stay with the others. All will be explained in time." He placated, before exiting the house, meeting Alice at the Mercedes and placing his bags in the trunk of the car.

As they sped away from Ketchikan, Alaska, the questions began.


	5. Chapter 5

"Carlisle, where are we going?" Alice questioned once they were out of range of the house.

"To Forks," Alice's eyes widened as Carlisle released that piece of information, "Bella called me, quite distraught. Something unforeseeable has happened, and I need to see her immediately. She requested that you come along."

"What about Edward? And what's wrong with Bella?" She fired both questions off almost simultaneously she was speaking so fast.

"She didn't want Edward to know about this. Alice, what I am about to tell you must stay between you, Bella and myself. Nobody else is to know." Carlisle said seriously.

"Of course Carlisle, I promise. What's going on?"

"Bella's pregnant. And it's Edward's." Carlisle said as they turned onto the highway.

The day passed slowly for Bella, who was eager to leave school and meet Carlisle and Alice at their old house. She was excused from Gym due to her pregnancy, so as soon as she was dismissed from Biology, she headed immediately to her truck. She drove to her destination with slight nervousness, but reminded herself that it was only Alice and Carlisle. She could face them.

She pulled up to the house and cut the engine. Before she could open her door, Alice appeared, opening it for her. She was suddenly encased in Alice's cold embrace. That was when the dam broke. All the tears that Bella had been holding back for the past two and a half months suddenly burst forth from her, and she hugged Alice tightly to her. Alice just hugged her back.

"I could kill my stupid brother." She said, running a soothing hand up and down Bella's back. When Bella had calmed down somewhat, Alice pulled back and held her at arms length, inspecting her.

"Bella, sweetie...you look like hell." She said gently, but still in typical Alice fashion. Bella could just imagine what Alice was planning in her mind - shopping and a spa trip, no doubt- and decided to change the subject before such thoughts could develop.

"Well, yeah, of course I do. I'm three months pregnant, nauseous and tired." Bella reminded, and Alice's gaze immediately trailed down to Bella's stomach, taking in the slight baby bump.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant." Alice said, and reached out her hand, as if to touch her belly, then retracted it, as if thinking better of it.

"Me too...it's okay Alice, you can feel if you want to." Bella assured, and Alice reached out her hand once again, feeling the slight bump there.

"How did Charlie take the news?" Alice asked.

"He was actually great about it. He's livid at Edward, but he's been great with me. He's taking me to doctors' appointments and talking about building a nursery. He seems excited. He was disappointed at first, but I told him I'm keeping it. He seemed better after that. More certain that I was dealing okay, and being responsible about things." Bella said, recalling the events of the recent days.

"I'm glad he's taking it well. It must have been so hard to tell him," Alice replied, before changing the subject, "it's amazing. There's actually a little person in there." she gushed, looking up at Bella.

"Well...a person, god-willing." Bella joked.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. But that's why you're here; we're going to find out all we can about this pregnancy. Speaking of, we should go inside, Carlisle is waiting, and it's about to start snowing again." Alice predicted. Sure enough, once they were inside the front door, the snow started falling. Bella followed Alice to the living room, where Carlisle waited.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle greeted warmly, with a gentle hug and a smile.

"Hi." Bella smiled back.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked as she sat down on the lounge beside Alice.

"Typical pregnancy symptoms. I'm tired, nauseous and irritable. It's safe to say Mike Newton won't ever consider asking me out on a date again." Bella answered, looking pointedly towards her steel-toed boots. Carlisle and Alice both let out musical laughs at this information.

"I managed to acquire an ultrasound machine from the hospital, so we should be able to see just how the baby is developing. I did a course on obstetrics just a few years back, so I should be fairly up to date." Carlisle assured.

"There isn't anyone I'd trust more." Bella stated simply.

"I'm glad." Carlisle smiled.

"So are we going to do this ultrasound? I want to see my little niece or nephew." Alice hinted.

"Everything's set up whenever you're ready, Bella." Carlisle answered, and she stood up in reply.

"I'm ready."

Soon she was situated on a doctor's table, also borrowed from Forks hospital, Alice at her side and Carlisle wielding a tube of gel - from what she had heard, a very uncomfortable gel. Carlisle warned her that it might be slightly cold, which she waved off nonchalantly. How cold could a tube of gel be, compared to a vampire?

As Bella found out, it could actually be quite cold. She jumped slightly in shock when the cool, slimy substance touched her belly. Alice laughed at her expense, and was met by a resentful glare, and finally a conceding smile.

Carlisle pressed the apparatus attached to the ultrasound machine to her stomach, and immediately found what he was looking for.

"Here's your baby, Bella." He pointed to a small, dark shape on the monitor. Bella's eyes were tearing up as she gazed at the little being on the screen.

"I can't believe this is real...talk about immaculate conception." She breathed. Alice rubbed her arm, comforting Bella as Carlisle continued the ultrasound.

"I spent all day reviewing your medical history, and contacting some old friends. I think I may have a theory as to how you became pregnant, Bella. Would you like to know?" He asked, shutting the machine off as the ultrasound was completed.

"Very much so." She answered.

Carlisle took a seat, and began explaining.

"When James attacked you and broke the implanon in your arm, there was an overdose of hormones into your system. The contraception relied on that hormone, but in small amounts. When the large amounts of estrogens and progestin entered your bloodstream, it simulated a pregnancy, as the drug is meant to do. The large amount created a stronger effect, and your body truly believed it had become pregnant. The egg began to fertilise, but it lacked another's DNA, it only had 23 chromosomes. I can only guess that, this being the case, your body accepted Edward's DNA from kissing, and used it to help the fertilization process. This is quite impossible, but it seems the best theory. I doubt this would have happened if Edward were not a vampire. I suspect that the small amount of venom present in his saliva was taken into your sex cells during the stages of mitosis, allowing the conception." Carlisle explained.

"If I weren't pregnant, I wouldn't believe that this was possible," Bella observed, slightly incredulous, "so what you're saying is that my contraception is the exact reason i got pregnant?"

"It's the best theory I have. I discussed it with some friends of mine, and they also believe it is a possibility. We can never be sure, because the only vampire-human relationship that has ever been heard of is the relationship between you and Edward." Carlisle answered honestly.

"Of course. If it were to happen to anyone, it would be me. Just my luck. I mean, I love this baby with all of my heart already, but talk about irony." She mused.

"Just think, though, you have a healthy baby. A miracle baby." Alice replied, smiling. A slight twinge of envy played upon Alice's features, the longing for a baby of her own.

Bella had an epiphany at that moment.

"Alice, I would be honoured if you and Jasper would be godparents?"

"Oh, Bella! Of course we will!" She sobbed tearlessly, hugging her for the second time that day.

A few hours later, Bella left for home, feeling lighter and happier as she said goodbye to Alice and Carlisle, thanking them for being there for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella faced the next few days with more enthusiasm than before; the visit from Alice and Carlisle raised her spirits. It had been decided that, upon arriving back home, Alice would inform Jasper of why she had left so suddenly, and would ask him how he felt about returning to Forks. Carlisle and Alice had both agreed that it would be a good idea for Alice and Jasper to live in Forks, so that there was someone to help Bella if need be. Due to the circumstances of her pregnancy, and the fact that they didn't know whether the baby would be human, or half-human-half-vampire, Bella agreed graciously. As if she wouldn't have agreed anyway.  
So it was with sadness that Bella saw Alice and Carlisle off on the rainy, wet November day. She knew Alice's absence wasn't permanent, but it pained her to see her best friend leave again. She hugged Alice tightly, thanking her and Carlisle again for dropping everything and coming to Forks. Carlisle was on a call with Esme, letting her know they would be home soon.

"Don't worry, Bella. Jasper and I will arrive here on the 5th of January. I've seen it, and Edward won't suspect a thing. Remember, you have my cell. Ring me if anything happens." Alice reassured Bella.

"I'll ring at the first sign of trouble." Bella promised.

"So I'll hear from you every day." Alice joked. Bella mock-glared.

"We have to get going, Esme said Edward's getting even more suspicious." Carlisle said, hanging up his cell.

"I'm sorry you guys have to keep this from him... I just can't tell him yet." Bella said softly.

"We understand, Bella." Carlisle replied, hugging her goodbye. They were in the Mercedes within ten seconds. Then they were gone.

Though Bella knew that it would only be a short while before Alice and Jasper moved to Forks, she couldn't help but feel isolated as she drove back home to prepare dinner for herself and Charlie.

When Alice and Carlisle arrived home, they were bombarded with questions from the rest of the family.

"Where did you disappear to?" Jasper asked as he wrapped Alice in his arms, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Alice gave him a meaningful look, as if to say all would be revealed in time, and he dropped the subject promptly. Edward, however, was more reluctant to drop the subject, insisting that Carlisle tell him.

"Carlisle, what is so secret that you can't tell us? You know we wouldn't tell a soul." Edward reasoned, trying to pry the secret from Carlisle's mind as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But this isn't for any of you to know. Not anyone's secret to reveal, except for the person whose secret it is. I will not break my word by telling you." Carlisle said sternly.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Carlisle." Edward apologised, trying to avoid a scene, but silently forming a plan to find out just what exactly was so important that needed to be kept a secret.

Before Bella knew it, it was Christmas Eve, and she found herself preparing for the next day, wrapping the last of the gifts she had bought for friends and family. It would just be herself and Charlie tomorrow, but she was going to see Angela on Boxing Day to exchange presents and spend some time together. With all the excitement of the past few months, Bella had not had time to just relax and have some fun, so it would be nice to just spend time with her friend. They would exchange gifts over lunch in Port Angeles, and then catch a movie at the small cinema. What Bella was most anxious about, though, was Phil and Renee's visit for New Years. She had not yet told them of her pregnancy, much to Charlie's dismay. She had reasoned that she wanted to tell her mother in person, but in all reality, she was scared. Her mother had taken Bella to get the implanon put in her arm to avoid a teen pregnancy. If only she knew that it was that very contraception that aided in her impregnation...

Putting another wrapped gift on the small pile on the end of her bed, Bella realised that she had one more present to wrap; a white gold and ruby necklace for Renee, and headed to her closet to retrieve it. She opened the door, rifling around through her closet to find it. Her fingers closed around a shopping bag. She retrieved it, bringing it into view. Immediately, she knew it wasn't Renee's necklace. It was the Christmas gift she had bought for Edward months ago. She reached inside the bag, finding the small box inside. She cracked it open gingerly, sadly admiring the gift she had intended for Edward this Christmas.

'It will be as if I never existed.'

Bella looked from the ring to her growing stomach, thinking of how truly redundant that statement was. She couldn't give the ring to Edward. But she could keep it for his child. Their child. The one thing Edward couldn't erase.

Bella was now sixteen weeks along in her pregnancy, just on four months. When she returned to school, there would be no hiding it anymore; she was well and truly showing now, with a defined baby bump that could no longer be put down to 'winter weight'. Her stomach now protruded from over her jeans waistband (which no longer buttoned up, much to her dismay). She had been to an ultrasound last week that confirmed that everything was going smoothly, which was a relief. Bella was committed to undergoing frequent ultrasounds for this pregnancy, and her doctor had understandingly complied. Teen pregnancy did have higher risks, and, as a mother herself, the doctor realised how nervous first-time-mothers could be. She obliged Bella's wishes for a monthly ultrasound, much to Bella's relief.

When she had reached her second trimester, and her morning sickness had all but disappeared, replaced with occasional heartburn, which Bella had seen as a definite plus. It was growing difficult to explain her constant dashes to the bathroom, and whilst Angela had covered for her when she could, Bella knew people were growing suspicious.

Bella pushed herself up off of her bedroom floor with a slight, tired groan. After clearing off the bed, she quickly changed into her pajamas (they also were becoming too tight - she made a mental note to buy some maternity clothes while in Port Angeles), and climbed under the sheets wearily.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

Christmas and Boxing Day passed without much incident, and Bella had obtained some new clothes that were much more comfortable at Port Angeles. Now, it was New Years' Eve, just before midnight. She was alone in her bedroom, Charlie having gone to bed hours ago. She contemplated the past year, thinking of all the good and the bad that had occurred. Meeting and falling in love with Edward was enough to make the year worthwhile. Becoming pregnant with his baby was an added, extra bonus. No matter about his distractions, and his declaration renouncing his love for her. She had something that nobody else would ever have. She had Edward's child growing inside of her. That was enough. That would keep her going through the next year, and years to come.  
As she watched the small fireworks show that Forks put on every year through her window, her hand drifted to her swollen stomach.

She wasn't alone. Not completely.

As she caressed her stomach she felt a fluttering movement inside of her. Her baby. And she knew everything would be alright. Somehow, she'd work everything out.

The next day, Bella sat in the lounge room of the house nervously. Renee and Phil were set to arrive any minute. They were driving to Forks to visit, unknowing of the news that was about to be revealed to them.

"How am I going to tell her, dad? She's going to be so mad." Bella worried out loud, looking toward Charlie. The cold breeze crept through the house, entering through the slight gap between the front door and the floor. Gooseflesh rose on her arms as the breeze swept gently through her hair.

"Bells, this is something you just have to come right out and say. You know I'm here to back you up, and no matter what, I'm on your side here. You have my full support." Charlie comforted, trying to ease her anxiety.

"I guess so. Thanks for being so supportive and understanding. You know I didn't plan for this to happen, but honestly, I wouldn't take it back for the world. I just know she's gonna suggest an abortion, though. I can just imagine the fight when I say no..."

"Bells, you're stressing yourself out needlessly. It will be a shock to her, but she'd never try and force you to do something like that. She's your mother, and she loves you no matter what." Charlie reminded her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm being stupid." Bella agreed. No one spoke for a few moments. The silence was punctured by the sound of a car pulling into the drive.

They had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**  
**Bella stood up, gently smoothing the creases of her maternity dress. The dress she had selected for this very moment. The simple black dress was fitted in the chest area, but flowed out freely from the bottom of the bra line to her calves. This was the kind of dress that made anyone look pregnant. She was going to use this to her advantage, telling Renee before she could guess for herself.

Charlie stood up, "show's on, Bells," he left to open the front door, whilst Bella stood in nervousness.

"Bella!" Renee cried in greeting as she entered the house. Bella smiled at her mother, and was pulled into a warm hug. Bella was careful not to let her stomach touch her mother and Phil when she hugged them. She didn't want her news to tell itself. Charlie stood awkwardly off to the side, as if he wasn't quite sure how he fit into this new dynamic. Bella shot him a sympathetic smile, to which Charlie replied with a smile of his own.

"Hi Mom, Phil. Happy holidays." Bella greeted. She had missed her mother these past few months, wishing she had her advice, however scatterbrained Renee could be. She would be glad when this burden was off her shoulders, the thought of telling her mother had been weighing on her shoulders since she had discovered her pregnancy.

"Before we exchange gifts...Mom, Phil, I have some news." Bella began. Renee and Phil nodded in acquiescence, sitting down on the sofa across from Bella. Charlie sat in an armchair next to Bella. He gave her hand a gentle pat, urging her to continue.

"I'm pregnant." Bella exhaled softly, but with a slight firmness to her tone. She steeled herself for their reactions.

"You're kidding?" Renee asked, disappointed, "of all the things I've told you, contraception and being safe was one thing I thought would always stick." She shook her head slightly.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I really am. But this was most definitely not a foreseeable event. We were being safe; he used a condom. Sometimes, they break." Bella embellished. She couldn't exactly say 'well, I've never had the chance to use condoms, seeing as I'm still a virgin. My vampire ex-boyfriend's venom reacted with the implant you made me get to ensure I wouldn't fall pregnant, ironic, huh? How's that for Immaculate Conception?' Bella could just imagine the reaction. She would be having this baby in a mental institution.

"What about the implant? You didn't get it removed?!"

"When she fell at that hotel in Phoenix, the implanon snapped, overdosing her with the medicine. If they hadn't removed it, it could have been fatal. The doctor advised against getting another one put in. He mentioned something about adverse affects." Charlie interjected, drawing the attention from Bella to himself. Bella sent him a small smile of thanks, recomposing herself. She knew this wouldn't be easy, but it was a necessary conversation.

"Okay..." Renee said softly, deflating somewhat.

"These things happen, Renee." Phil said, speaking for the first time. Renee nodded.

"I know they do, but I don't want her to have any regrets," She turned to Bella, "honey, you're so young. I don't want you to feel trapped." Renee said soothingly. Bella could sense the next question to come before it left Renee's lips. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yes. I'm keeping my baby. And I'm going to raise it." Bella said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Are you sure, sweetie, you should think this over..." Renee said, shooting Bella a challenging glance.

"Yes. I'm sure. I have thought this over, and my mind is made up. I already love this baby so much." Bella explained. Renee nodded.

"Okay, sweetie. I guess I should be glad that you have thought this through at the very least. But if you're raising this baby, where is the father? Is it Edward's? Is that why he left?" Renee shot out questions as fast as the thoughts occurred to her, and Bella had to hold her palm out in a gesture of surrender to get a word in edgewise.

"Yes, mom, it's Edwards. He doesn't know, though. His family had to move, and I can't get into contact with him. But I can do this alone."

"You realise this isn't going to be easy?" Renee asked, looking from Bella to Charlie. She seemed to be asking Charlie 'are you prepared for this, are you supporting her?' Charlie gave a slight nod.

"I do. But it would be a lot harder to give this baby up." Bella said sincerely.

"I understand. Well, I guess all I can do is be here for you. I'll help you in any way you need." Renee stood up, moving towards Bella. She embraced her softly, this feeling the baby bump press against her.

"I'll be here too, Bella." Phil affirmed. Bella was not his biological child, but he still cared for his wife's selfless daughter. And she needed all the support she could get.

"Bella, sweetheart, just how far along are you?" Renee questioned, pulling away from her daughter to more closely examine her new figure.

"Four months. I'm in my second trimester."

And so, the females in the house started to bond over their pregnancy experiences, nursery plans, and baby names. All in all, Bella supposed, it couldn't have turned out much better.

When Renee and Phil left that evening, Bella started preparing dinner. Charlie had switched on the game on TV, sitting in silence. It was obvious now, more than ever, that Charlie had never fully recovered from Renee's abandonment. That left Bella to contemplate whether she would ever heal from Edward's.

Charlie elected to eat his dinner on the lounge that night, whilst Bella finished hers off in the kitchen. After rinsing her plate, she headed upstairs. She knew it wasn't long before school resumed. It was down to mere days. It wouldn't be long before people realised that she was pregnant. At least, she supposed, she wouldn't be receiving any more propositions from the male population of Forks High. She would just have to handle the stares as best she could.

At least Alice and Jasper would be returning to school. At Carlisle's suggestion, they would be moving back to Forks shortly, as a precaution. If anything happened to Bella, they would be there.

Alice and Jasper had 'turned eighteen', so they did not require a guardian to re-enrol. She knew that without Alice and Jasper, the only kind, non-judgemental face at school would be Angela.

For the moment, Bella wanted to focus on the fact that her family knew know, and they supported her. Never mind that Edward still didn't know, and that her peers would shortly find out. For the moment, she had no immediate problems. He biggest problem for the next few days would be figuring out her food cravings. Relieved and tired, Bella changed into her pyjamas and lay down to sleep. She ran her hand over her distended stomach softly, revelling in the comfort that she was not, nor would she ever be, alone anymore. She had her child; and no matter how complicated her life was going to be from here on out, she would endure it all, for her child. For Edward's child.

Bella held onto the small baby, smiling down at it through her tears. Indistinguishable figures flanked her, cooing and talking to the baby. She finally had her baby in her arms. The past nine months had been difficult, but had passed quickly. As she leant down to kiss her baby's forehead, she felt a blunt jab of pressure from within her stomach.

Disoriented, Bella sat up in her bed. Glancing at the neon green light of her alarm clock, she saw that it was six in the morning.  
"Another birth dream." She grumbled as she clambered out of bed, sliding into her slippers. When she had told Angela about her recent dreams, Angela had laughed softly, telling her that nearly every expectant mother had birth dreams. Angela's mother had experienced many birth dreams; being pregnant with twins, she was very anxious when it came to the birth. She wanted it over and done with so much that she had wish-fulfilment dreams almost every night.  
Renee had also affirmed that she had the same type of dream when pregnant with Bella.  
Despite the fact that, seemingly, every pregnant woman had these dreams, she was damn sick of them. She was anxious enough about the birth without having to dream about it every night.

She stumbled down the stairs, almost slipping on the second last from the bottom. Pregnancy had not cured her clumsiness at all; it had just thrown off her centre of balance even more. Her accidents were not as bad these days, though. The gods had been merciful; one bad fall and she would likely miscarry. She exerted more caution in her everyday actions, but could not change her clumsy nature. Charlie had caught her many a time when she had skidded on the slippery ice of the driveway on the way out to her truck.

Her truck also posed a problem; it was getting increasingly harder to climb into the cabin, and when the baby arrived, there was no room for a car seat. That was another thing she would have to look into. For the time being, though, the truck would have to do.

Bella raided the kitchen cupboard, looking for something to eat. She had no idea what she was looking for, but she'd know it when she found it. Damn pregnancy cravings. As if she wasn't indecisive enough without the cravings. Now she had to sample a dozen different foods before she knew what she wanted. Today was fairly easy to figure out, though. Bella spotted a brownie mix on the top shelf of the cupboard. Aha. But how to get it without breaking her neck...  
Charlie made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, dressed in full police uniform already.

"Dad?" Bella said sweetly, looking towards him.  
"Good mornin' Bells. What's up?" Charlie asked, opening the fridge. He grabbed the milk from the shelf and placed it on the counter top.  
"Morning. Could you get that brownie mix down for me?" She asked, pointing towards the small box just out of reach.  
"Brownie mix? Isn't it a bit early Bells? It's six in the morning." Charlie questioned, but retrieved the box anyway.  
"I know, but I'm craving it. Hopefully I'll get the mix right this time." Bella mused, before opening the box, "thanks dad." She gathered the ingredients and began preparing her breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Aren't you guys lucky? Two updates so close together! =] Inspiration knocked at my door, and I thought I'd post this one straight away to make up for the gap in between my posting Chapter 6 and Chapter 7.

**For Those Who Want Edward Back: **He will be back. But not right away. This story is more about Bella and her struggles. I'm trying to make this story different in that there is no quick fix to this situation. That's the point of the story. Please be patient, I know in most stories he would be back right now, but that's why you guys love me, isn't it? =P

He will be back! But in due time. There's a lot that has to happen before he returns, but I know exactly when he will return. Have faith! His return will be more special if it happens at the right time. =)

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed.** I'm trying to respond to them all, so if I've missed you, I'm very sorry. Thanks a bunch to those who have favourited, and added this story, and me to their alerts. Wow. At the moment; 105 reviews, 130 alerts, and 74 faves. You guys amaze me. =]

I've created a LJ community for this fic for those interested. It will contain things like graphics, deleted snippets, ect. Please check it out =]

_http : // community . livejournal . com /newmoonaufic/_ Delete the spaces, and this is the url. =)

Chapter 8

"Jasper and I are leaving for a while." Alice announced to her family as they sat at the dining table. Edward had been immediately curious when she had called this meeting.

She blocked her thoughts subtly, thinking intently that she wanted to spend time alone together as a married couple with Jasper. She hoped he would not delve further, and that her family would not grow suspicious. Jasper, Alice knew, was shocked. She hadn't actually filled him in yet. She knew he would go along with it - just as he knew, himself - her visions often preceded reality. Jasper was used to being told what was going to happen, rather than finding out for himself in due time.

"For how long?" Esme was the first to speak, looking towards Alice. Alice sat down next to Jasper, taking his hand in hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know without words that he would support her choice.

"A few years, I think. We need some time to be alone together." She explained. He nodded dutifully, letting go of her hand, instead putting his arm around her lower back, drawing her closer to him.

Edward was the next to speak. He chose his words carefully.

"Why now, though? You lived together as a couple only about a decade ago?" It was obvious that Edward was really referring to the recent events as the reason for their leaving.

"We've been needing to reconnect for a while now. This is a sort of New Years' Resolution. After what happened a few months ago, we just need to get away for a while." It was Jasper who answered, now. Edward nodded.

"When do you leave?" Carlisle asked, playing along. The rest of the family could not know why or where they were going, or that Carlisle knew about this beforehand.

"In three days. We've already found a house, and a school to enrol in. We're going to enrol as seniors, and get married after graduation." Alice answered, the white lie rolling off her tongue easily. Of course, Carlisle already knew all of this, but this conversation was for the benefit of Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Esme.

Edward was the last to say goodbye to Alice and Jasper. The three stood by Alice's new car, snow billowing around them and flowing to the ground, once again blanketing the recently shovelled driveway. Ice clung to the blades of dying grass, and the pine needles of the surrounding trees.

"I'll miss you. Both of you." Edward said softly as he embraced Alice in a hug. Her petite arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing once before releasing him.

"We'll miss you too. All of you. But this is something we need to do." Alice repeated, not unkindly. Jasper moved to hug Edward next. They shared a brotherly hug, patting each other's backs once before releasing each other. Jasper extended his hand to Edward's hair, ruffling it, and dislodging the still-frozen snow there. Edward laughed half-heartedly, doing the same to Jasper. They shared a final goodbye, and Alice and Jasper got into their car, speeding away from the house.

In the rear-view mirror, Alice could see Edward's sad gaze follow the car. She felt immensely guilty that he was as unhappy as he was. If he could just know what she did - he could have all he wanted and more. Alice knew this. As it was, he had just lost the love of his life, and two siblings. Alice knew he blamed himself for everything. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but nothing she rightly could. No secrets that were hers and hers alone to tell. Nothing helpful. That discussion would have to wait until he knew of Bella's situation. It would have to wait until things were resolved.

A redundant heart to heart it would be, when things were already repaired - _if_ they repaired, at all.

"So where are we going?" Jasper questioned as he turned onto the highway, headed towards the Canadian border.

"Forks."

Jasper almost stopped the car.

"Forks?! Alice, you know what Edward said. He'll be furious if he finds out we've meddled." He tried to reason with her. Alice shook her head. There was a justified reason, even if Jasper did not know yet.

"Jas, this is way beyond meddling. Edward doesn't matter now, this is over his head." She answered cryptically.

"Is Bella in trouble? Vampires again?" Jasper increased the speed of the car subconsciously.

"No. Jas," Alice sighed, deciding to put it bluntly, "Edward got her pregnant. He doesn't know." Jasper almost lost grip of the steering wheel. He shot Alice a look of incredulity.

"It's not _possible_. How..? So that's where you and Carlisle disappeared to that time." Jasper realised. Alice nodded. Jasper's facial expression changed from one of disbelief to one in righteousness.

"Edward should know! He's suffering. He doesn't realise how much he needs her. He should be told, so he can be with her and their child." Jasper argued, remembering the emotions he had been feeling from Edward in the past months.

"Bella is suffering a lot more than Edward, Jas. She's in a much more fragile state than Edward right now. It was his choice to leave, exactly as it is Bella's choice to keep this from him for the time being. It's her secret, up to her to tell." The car was silent for a few minutes, tense from their disagreement.

"Bella found Carlisle via Google." She said dryly, to break the tension. Jasper cracked a grin.

"After all the hours Edward spent trying to find a town where Bella couldn't track us to, she _Googles_ us?!" He laughed.

"I know. She was desperate, and got lucky finding us." Alice smiled wryly.

"How did it happen though? It's not possible?" Jasper ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"James' attack. When her implanon snapped, it overdosed her and her hormones went haywire. It produced a fake pregnancy. But when Edward kissed her, his venom reacted with the hormones inside of her. It produced Edward's DNA. Her egg fertilised." Alice explained as best as she could. She wasn't the biology or medical expert in her family, but she had enough knowledge to explain it to others.

"This is my fault." Jasper uttered. Alice looked at him sharply.

"How? Unless _you_ kissed her, you're not to blame." Alice said firmly.

"It's my fault we left. If I had have controlled myself on her birthday, then we never would have left, and Edward could be there for Bella." Jasper argued.

"Jas, I saw us leaving anyway. Edward's 'moral' side was going to step in soon and we would have left. As it is, nobody blames you, Jas." Alice said, grasping his forearm in her small hand and moving her thumb in a soothing circular motion to comfort him.

"I still shouldn't have lost control like that." Jasper grimaced, hands tightening minutely on the steering wheel. Alice rested her head on his shoulder, giving his cheek a quick peck. She hated to see the man she loved in such a depression.

"You didn't bite her. And she doesn't blame you for anything. She's actually looking forward to seeing you." She reinforced.

"She really doesn't blame me?" Jasper's resolve was wavering. She could tell that he wanted so much to believe that Bella was not angry with him.

"Not one bit." They had reached the border by now; they had to enter Canada and travel south to Washington, crossing the US border on their way in. Alice fished their passports out of the glove box as they slowed to the booth. She handed them to Jasper, who passed them to the aging man in the run down, decrepit booth. He inspected them closely, before passing them back, a bored air about him.

"Welcome to Canada." The man droned, pressing the button that raised the boom gate. Jasper smiled politely in thanks, driving through the gate.

It should only take them about a day to get to Forks - they did not need to make pit stops for anything but gas, so they could drive almost constantly.

Bella and Renee were in Port Angeles, shopping for maternity clothes and baby necessities at Renee's insistence. Renee and Phil were leaving tomorrow - Phil had an audition to play for one of Jacksonville's top baseball teams - so Bella was spending the day with her mother.

Bella plucked a royal blue sweater from the rack of clothing she was browsing, holding it up against her chest.

"What do you think, mom?" She asked, turning towards her. Renee looked up from the rack of clothing she was perusing, smiling softly.

"It's nice, but I don't think you'll need any sweaters." Renee answered, confusing Bella.

"What? Of course I need sweaters, mom. It's mid-winter. It's freezing." Bella responded, hanging the sweater on her arm with a pile of clothes she had already selected.

"Not in Jacksonville, baby. You're coming home with me." Renee said simply.

Bella dropped the pile of clothes she had been holding.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm not going to Jacksonville, mom. I'm staying in Forks." Bella said, a tone of finality in her voice.

"Bella, you will be better off with me. I know more about pregnancy than you, I can help you along the way. Plus, it's nice and warm in Jacksonville, and we have can build an extra room for the baby." Renee said convincingly.

"Mom, I'm staying put. Dad has been great about all of this, and he's trying. He doesn't know everything about pregnancy, but I have Angela's mom if I ever need immediate help. And I can call you when I need help. I will be more comfortable here. I have friends, and an OBGYN who I trust and who doesn't judge me. I've grown to love Forks." She rebutted Renee's argument, gathering the pile of clothes from where she had dropped them on the floor. Renee helped her pick them up.

"I know I can't make you move, but I wish you would." Renee tried to guilt Bella. She knew her daughter wanted to stay in Forks, but she truly believed she knew best.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm staying." Bella answered, moving to the checkout with her purchases. This conversation was over.

*

Renee had spent the drive back to Forks trying to convince Bella to move to Jacksonville. So, it was with relief that Bella opened the car door upon arriving home. She could count on Charlie to calm Renee down. Bella said a quick hello to her father, rushing upstairs with her new clothes. Charlie wondered what was wrong, turning to Renee for an explanation.

"Okay, what happened?" He questioned, settling back into his seat at the dining table. Renee joined him, rubbing her temples.

"She won't see sense. I asked her to come to Jacksonville to live with Phil and I, and she point-blank refused." She explained. He recoiled in shock.

"Why didn't you bring this to me before asking Bella? I'm her father, I should be a part of the decision-making, too, Renee." He said bluntly, unimpressed. Renee had made a mess of things. How was it that she could not see - or believe - that her daughter was happy in Forks, and that Charlie was perfectly capable of caring for her?

"C'mon, Charlie. It's the logical answer. I'm her mother. It's only natural that I be there for the pregnancy and help her." Renee argued. Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

"You really don't understand, do you? She's happy here. The more you try to take her away, the more she will come to resent you. She's making her own decisions now. We can be there to guide her, but she can't be told what to do anymore. She's no longer a child." He explained slowly, as if he were speaking to a small child. He did not like to disrespect his ex-wife, but this was beyond the point of ridiculousness. This was the third time since Bella had moved to Forks that Renee had tried to convince her to move back. All she was doing when she tried to lay down the law was distancing herself from Bella.

"I guess you're right...but she's my baby. I can't help but care." Renee answered, wringing her hands in her lap. Charlie nodded solemnly.

"Nobody said you couldn't care. If you stop trying to run her life, you'll get along much better. Stop trying to get her to leave Forks. If she wants to move, she'll say so." Charlie advised, patting Renee on the shoulder. She nodded in response, grasping the hand that was on her shoulder, smoothing her thumb in small circles.

"You're a good father, Charlie."

*

Jasper and Alice had arrived that morning, and spent the better part of the day unpacking and re-arranging the house. Alice wanted to surprise Bella with a nursery at the manor, so she set to work, sketching designs. Bella was going to come over after dinner for a visit. She had spoken on the phone to Alice and Carlisle a few times after they had left, but she still missed everyone immensely. Alice and Jasper weren't the entire Cullen clan, but they were just what Bella needed at the moment.

Alice had moved on to her fourth sketch when the vision came. Bella was at the Thrift way, shopping. Alice's vision became clearer. Mike Newton was there, too. Were they shopping together? No, he was yelling at her. Bella was looking more and more upset and harassed as Mike's face changed from its normal pasty colour to a deep puce. Just as Bella's tears began, Alice's vision ended. Judging from the clarity of the vision, it would be happening within the next hour. Or, Alice surmised, it wouldn't. She set her sketchpad down on the coffee table.

"Jasper." She called at a normal volume; he would hear her anyway.

"Hmm?" Was his response, the muffled sound coming from the second floor. Alice walked to the foot of the stairs, turning her head to look upwards.

"Want to come to the Thrift way with me? Bella's about to be harassed by Mike Newton, and you're more intimidating than me." Alice asked, and Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs. He raced downstairs and was immediately next to Alice.

"Harassed? You mean..?" Jasper trailed off, and Alice immediately shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, god no. Not like _that_. He's going to verbally abuse her in the middle of the store." Alice answered as they walked out to the car. Jasper looked angry.

"How in the world does Mike think he has the right to do that? This is the last thing that she needs. When we get there, you take care of Bella. Leave Newton to me." He said fiercely. She smiled gently at her husband, happy that Bella had grown on him like she had on the rest of the family. For someone who was originally so opposed to letting Bella into their family, he now wanted to protect her from pain and suffering.

*

They arrived right on time; Mike's face was steadily turning pink from his anger as Bella stood in shock.

"Hey!" Jasper's deep southern voice rang out down the aisle. Mike immediately froze. Jasper walked towards them with long, powerful strides, coming to a stop in front of Bella, shielding her from view. He crossed his arms over his chest, towering over Mike, whose face had completely drained of colour. Obviously intimidated, Mike started stammering nervously, trying to explain how Bella had provoked him.

"Newton, I would be _very _careful what you say. Leave Bella _the hell _alone, and keep your mouth shut, or you won't be able to open it for a month." Jasper threatened, his jaw tense with anger. Mike nodded, looking contrite, fearful and embarrassed. Jasper could feel the anxiety rolling off the kid in waves, and he almost felt guilty. Almost. He could also feel Bella's shock, confusion and sadness.

"Good. Now apologise to Bella." Jasper ordered. He could hear Alice comforting Bella behind him, and felt another surge of anger towards Mike.

"S-sorry Bella...I'll just- just go now." Mike scampered off, and Jasper, satisfied that Mike would cause no further problems, turned towards his wife and his new sister.

"Bella, are you okay?" He questioned gently, sending off waves of calmness and happiness, though it was far from what he was feeling at the moment. Bella smiled a watery, weak smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, but the quiver in her lip and the waver of her voice said otherwise.


	10. Chapter 10

When Charlie caught wind of what had happened at the grocery store that day, Jasper's calming influence was the only thing preventing him from flying off the handle and making a stop by the Newton house on his rounds that night. Charlie was on the night shift; he had volunteered to cover for one of his colleages so that he could propose to his girlfriend on a romantic dinner for two. Bella had nodded bitterly when Charlie had shared the news. It seemed, as soon as she was single, that everyone was finding someone. Even Angela had a serious relationship now.

Regardless of the reason, Charlie was working tonight, which meant Bella would be spending the evening at the Cullen house with Alice and Jasper. She had argued that she would be fine, pregnant and a danger magnet or not, but truth be known, she had missed Alice and Jasper. She was glad to be spending some time with them.

So it was that night that Bella found herself to be partaking in what Alice gleefully deemed "Pregnant Bella Dress-Ups." Alice had specially ordered clothes online, made from soft fabrics and styled demurely. Bella had to admit, the clothes weren't half bad. Not one miniskirt or v-necked halter top in sight. Being pregnant definitely had its perks. She slipped a blue maternity dress on, eyeing the beautiful fabric. She smoothed a hand over her hip, smiling. She liked this dress.

"I love this one, Alice. It's beautiful." Bella complimented Alice's choice. Alice simply smiled.

"You should know by now, it's my calling. I'm glad you like it."

***

The rest of the holidays passed without incident and before Bella knew it, the first day of school had rolled around. She was insanely nervous; her pregnancy was now obvious even in her loosest clothing. She worried about what people would say. Alice had been 'keeping an eye out' for possible complications, for which Bella was grateful.

She deliberated on what to wear that day, finally deciding to wear a powder blue sweater and some dark washed jeans. It didn't really matter what she wore, she looked pregnant anyway. Pinching the bridge of her nose stressfully, she gathered her clothes and her toiletry bag, heading to the bathroom to get ready for what was sure to be a long day.

It wasn't long before Alice's BMW pulled into the driveway. Bella said a quick goodbye to Charlie, and, steeling herself, left the house. The ride to the school was mostly silent, owing to her nervous mood. Jasper was a great help, sending feelings of calmness and confidence in waves towards her. She felt immense gratitude towards him in that moment.

Her nerves spiked once again as they pulled into the school's parking lot

As she clambered awkwardly from Alice's BMW using the frame of the car to heave herself upwards, Bella found herself searching the parking lot, eyes trailing from left to right. Though she knew she would not see the silver volvo, she could not help but look. Stifling her disappointment, she self consciously tugged at the powder blue sweater she wore. It was time to come clean to the population of Forks High School, whether she was ready for it or not.

"Ready?" Alice questioned, gently resting her hand on Bella's lower back, ushering her towards the school. Jasper followed on Bella's other side, giving Bella a sense of protection as they flanked her.

"Not really," she took a deep breath, "but I don't really have a choice. Let's just get today over with."

"Don't worry, we organised our schedules so that either myself or Jasper is with you for every class. You won't be alone."

"Thank you. I don't think I could do this if the two of you weren't here." Bella said.

"You're completely welcome, Bella. You're like a sister to the both of us. We wouldn't be anywhere else."

Though she was met with many stares and muted comments that day, Bella coped. She had the back up and support of her family. The siblings she had always wanted; the older brother to protect her, the sister to share her feelings and worries with. When the last bell of the day finally rolled around, signifying the end of the day, it was with relief that Bella headed to the car park with Jasper, to meet Alice. Spotting the BMW, they walked towards it. Bella immediately stopped in her tracks. Parked next to Alice's car, a silver volvo. She recognised that license plate. What was he doing here?! Had somebody told him?

"Jasper!" Bella exclaimed, panicked. She couldn't let Edward see her like this, she couldn't see him, period. There was no way she was ready for that.

"What is he doing here?" He said quietly, followed by a louder, "Are you okay, Bella?" Her heart rate was climbing erratically. Not even the calming waves Jasper directed at her could help. She needed to leave, right now.

"If he asks about me, tell him I've gone to Jacksonville or something..I-I can't do this right now." Looking around frantically, she searched for a means of escape from the situation.

"It's no good, he would already know you're here. Your smell is quite distinctive to the normal vampire, and it sings to him. What I'll do is go find him, and I'll tell him that you've already gone home. I'll persuade him to drive me home, and Alice can come and drive you to Port Angeles for a few hours. Go shopping, see a movie. I'll find out why he's here. I can't believe Alice didn't see this coming.." Bella nodded in agreeance. A plan now formed, Jasper took a deep breath, locating Edward from his scent.

"He's coming this way, from inside the building. He'll be in hearing range in a few seconds." Jasper estimated. Nodding, Bella took her leave, walking quickly to the car where Alice was now waving her over.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming, Bella. I was so focused on worrying about the school day that my mind was so closed off from everything else." She apologised the moment Bella was in the car.

"It's okay, Alice. Can we just get out of here?" She said hurriedly. Alice pulled out of the parking space, pealing out of the parking lot within seconds. It could have been her imagination, but Bella swore that, as they sped away from the school, she saw a bronze haired man watching them.

***

"What's he planning Alice? Why is he here?" They were on the highway to Seattle; Alice had foreseen Edward following them to Port Angeles, having read Jasper's mind before his mental shields were intact. From what Alice could deduce, though, Edward had only been able to discern that one piece of information from Jasper's mind. He had no knowledge of her pregnancy.

"I think Carlisle accidentally let it slip that Jasper and I were living in Forks again. He guessed that there was something wrong with you, and he's here to investigate. As long as we stay on this track, we have some time."

"How long?"

"About six hours if we stay in Seattle. Eight, if we loop back around to Forks." It was then, that Bella decided to call Charlie and tell him that she would be home later that night.

They only stayed in Seattle long enough for Bella to eat, use the bathroom and buy a pregnancy pillow. It was unbelievably uncomfortable and painful for her back, being seated in the same position for so long.

***Back in Forks***

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Jasper questioned as they drove to Port Angeles. Jasper could only hope that Alice had foreseen his mental slip, and changed her plans accordingly. Bella couldn't handle this stress right now. It was bad for her and the-. He stopped himself before he could think the word. It would do no good to let something else slip. And it was most definitely not his secret to reveal.

"I could ask you the same question, Jasper. You and Alice, you both lied to me. What is it that you're keeping from me?" Edward fumed.

"Nothing that I can reveal. I can tell you that Bella doesn't want to see you yet. You virtually abandoned her, telling her that you had better things to be getting along with. Your 'distractions'."

"I suppose I do deserve that. She couldn't have honestly believed that?"

Jasper simply shot him a look.

"No...she couldn't believe I stopped loving her so easily?"

"Edward, she could hardly believe that you loved her in the first place."


	11. Chapter 11

"Bella, we can't keep driving forever. You need to make a decision? Are you going to tell him, or are you going to disappear?" Alice said. Bella had been offered the option of either coming clean to Edward, or buying more time by spending a few weeks on a remote island with Alice and Esme while she sorted her emotions.

"I don't want to run away and abandon him..." she swallowed the comment 'like he did to me', "but I need at least another day. If I go back to Forks, will he give me that?"

"I can't see yet...I can try to keep him at bay for a day, but you know how he is. If he thinks there's something wrong, he won't wait to see you. Our only hope is if we can get Carlisle to come and talk to him. What I'll do is call him, and I'll ask him if he can give you some time. If he sounds the least bit dishonest, we'll go straight to the airport and head for Isle Esme. Edward doesn't know about the island yet, he was in Denali when Carlisle bought it. He can't read my thoughts over the phone, so as long as Jasper doesn't think about it, it will buy us about a month."

"Okay, but what about Charlie? And school?"

"We'll tell him you're going to a special pregnancy resort...we'll say that we know the owners and we're going for free. That's not a lie. School you can do through email correspondence. We'll sort it out." Alice assured, pulling over to the side of the road.

She dialled a few numbers on her mobile phone, and put it to her ear. Although the phone was not on loudspeaker, Bella could still hear the musical voice from the other end.

"Hello? Alice, what on earth is going on? Is she okay?" Edward's voice questioned worriedly.

"She's fine, Edward. She just can't see you right now. Why are you following us?"

"I need to see her. I have to apologise. I made the worst mistake when I left her. I need to make things right."

"It's not going to be that simple, Edward."

"Look, is she there? Can I at least talk to her?"

Alice looked at Bella in askance. Bella sighed, nodding. She held out her hand for the phone, and put it to her ear.

"Hi." She said lamely.

"Bella? Are you alright? Why won't you see me?"

"There's something you need to know. But I can't tell you just yet. I need one day. That's...that's all I'm asking for Edward. Can you give me that?"

"What's going on? You're not sick or hurt are you?"

"No, I'm not. I just need some time, Edward. It's the least you could give me, after everything that's happened." Bella felt horrible for playing the guilt card with Edward, but it was a sure-fire way to ensure that he would listen to her over his own wants. To be honest, she was grasping at straws.

"Okay, one day." Then he ended the call.

Bella looked at Alice, questioning whether he had changed his plans yet. Whether he still intended to pursue her. Alice shook her head sombrely. He was still coming.

****

"Edward, you said you would give her time. If you don't, she'll never trust you again." Jasper reasoned as the car careened along the highway.

"I know, I know. I just can't bear waiting." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, switching lanes. Jasper rested a hand on Edward's shoulder, looking seriously at Edward.

"Wait. It's one day. Is not waiting the twenty-four hours really worth risking your entire future with her? Would you ever forgive yourself if you ruined this?"

Edward slowed the car, pulling to the side of the road, before looping back around to the other lane, the one that would take them to Forks.

"Good. Let's go home."

****

Alice ran her hand through her short, dark hair confusedly, "he's going back to Forks now. His plans keep changing," she said, unsure of whether Edward would keep to his current plan. Bella was silent.

"Bella?" Alice turned to face the slumped girl in the passenger seat. She gently shook her awake.

"Hmm? What is it? Is Edward coming?" Bella woke up almost immediately. Alice wondered how she had fallen asleep in the space of five minutes, but mentally shrugged, sharing the news of Edward's decision to return to Forks and wait.

"Oh, good. So we're going home now?" She questioned, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, we should be there in about two hours." Alice said, shifting gears and pressing the gas harder. Bella noticed though, that Alice was driving slower than she normally would, which was definitely due to the baby. If only she could always be pregnant, she thought wryly, and then maybe the Cullens would learn to drive at the speed limit.

"Good, I can't wait for a warm bath and a soft bed. My back is killing me. It's aching like a mother. It feels all squeeze-y." Bella complained, leaning forward slightly to massage her lower back gently. Disappointed with the lack of relief, she flopped back against the seat, sighing.

"Do you want to lie down in the back, Bella?" Alice offered considerately. If Bella took her pregnancy pillow with her and stretched out on the back seat to get some sleep, she would likely feel better. She would have normally been ready for bed right now, and it didn't escape Alice's notice that Bella was tired.

"Yeah, actually. I might have a rest." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt as Alice slowed the car to a stop.

Bella fell asleep within a few short minutes, one hand tucked under her pillow, the other resting on her abdomen.

Alice kept herself occupied by focusing on Edward and Jasper's decisions. She took comfort in the fact that Jasper planned to stop Edward if he tried to find them before tomorrow. Edward's plans remained unchanged, and it was with relief that Alice drew close to Forks. The relief wouldn't last long, though.

Bella had been making pained noises in her sleep for the most part of the drive, and Alice had reasonably assumed that they were bad dreams, as they were par for the course in pregnancies. She assumed everything was okay, until Bella let out a particularly loud whimper, and awoke from her sleep.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice questioned as Bella sat up, sweaty and gasping.

"The pain's worse now. It's come around to the front. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was really bad period pain." She grumbled, smoothing her hair down.

"Bella, I think you're having contractions." Alice stated incredulously. She had done it again. She had been so busy focusing on someone else's future, that she had failed to see a potential problem right under her nose. "We should get you to the hospital." She stated, no longer a perfect picture of calm. She pushed down harder on the gas, as Bella let out a choked sob.

"No, I can't be. It must be something I ate, or...no. No. I can't lose my baby, Alice." She broke down in a panic, resting her hands on her stomach. The wet, green scenery flashed by in the light of the full moon, but Bella felt she had never seen anything darker.

As they passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, heading towards the small hospital three blocks away, she silently wished for Edward. She felt a bump from her stomach, seeming to punctuate an agreement. She wasn't sure whether the fluttering movement under her fingertips was the movement of the baby, or the sensation of the contractions, but as long as there was movement, there was still hope. She had come to far, grown to love this baby too much. She was not letting it go now.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Hello! I know it's been so long. And I truly can't apologise enough for that. But I hope this chapter makes up in part. I think though, that you guys deserve to know why it's taken so long.**

**My laptop crashed, and I lost nearly all of my files. It's taken me this long to find this chapter. I found it not 30 minutes ago, and edited and tweaked. I'm posting it immediately because it has been a LONG wait. I hope you guys can forgive me. The stresses of life and school, broken laptops and slow computers made it very difficult to find the headspace to write. I nearly offered the story up for adoption. I feel incredibly guilty for not only waiting  
**

**Anyway, onto the chapter. Sorry again!**

* * *

Once they had arrived at the hospital, Alice immediately phoned Carlisle.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered softly.

"Carlisle, it's Alice. I'm with Bella at the hospital. She's been having contractions. I don't know whether she's misscarrying or...it's all unclear." Alice said, sitting down on one of the hard hospital chairs. Bella had been taken to the obstetrics ward, and since Alice wasn't family, and Bella was under eighteen, she had to wait for Charlie's arrival before she could see Bella.

"I'll come right away. I'll see if I can charter a plane for Port Angeles. I should be there in a few hours." Carlisle assured, before hanging up.

Alice opened her contacts list once more, deliberating as she scrolled down the list. She was unsure as to whether she should inform Edward just yet. It could make things worse for her and her stress levels...but she could also use the support. She decided to wait, closing the list and leaning back further in the chair. She would wait for Charlie to arrive, and she would support her best friend.

It wasn't long before Charlie burst through the doors, heading towards the front desk. Alice silently joined him, and he looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"Where is she? Is she ok? Is - did...the baby?" Charlie spoke at a frantic pace as they continued to the front desk. Alice could only shake her head. She had been looking into the future with worry, but it was changing so rapidly. Before she had made the decision to call Carlisle, both Bella and the baby's futures had been looking very bleak, but for the moment they had stabilised.

"I don't know what happened, but I called my father. He's on his way. Between him and the doctors here, she'll be in the best care she can be."

They were silent for the rest of the walk.

When Carlisle arrived, he urged Alice to contact Edward.

"He'll be very upset that this was kept from him. Bella's wellbeing is of utmost importance to him, and though he doesn't know of the baby, he'd still want to be here, just in case."

Alice nodded, opening her phone and pressing the very familiar #3, speed dialling his number.

"Alice?" Edward's soft voice came through the phone.

"Edward, where are you?" Alice asked, awaiting the round of questioning that was soon to come.

"At home, where you told me to be. What's going on? Is Bella okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Bella's alright, for now. We're in Forks hospital. How soon can you get here?" Alice asked.

"I'm coming." Was the only answer, then a telltale static of rushing wind and a dial tone.

It didn't take long for him to arrive.

"Bella?" Edward whispered almost inaudibly, standing in the doorway of the small room. Bella lay slightly inclined on the hard hospital bed, wires attached to her stomach and an iv line in her arm.

"Edward?!" Bella gasped in shock. She didn't think he would know she was here. She tried to sit up. Alice gently pushed her back down.

"You're pregnant." The words came out flatly, no question to them. The baby bump was obvious. Bella, Edward thought, had obviously moved on, and wasted no time in doing so. Judging by her stomach, he estimated she was halfway through her pregnancy, about five months along. Had she immediately been with someone else after he left? Or had she...Edward inwardly growled at the thought, had she been with another man whilst they were still together? Either way, he surmised, she was carrying another man's baby.

"Yes. I'm pregnant, but it's not what you think." Bella said, clasping her hands together over her stomach protectively, as if to shrink in on herself.

"I understand completely, Bella. You moved on." Edward said emotionlessly, though he felt anything but emotionless at the moment. He wanted to find the man responsible and punish him for not even being at the hospital with Bella. He didn't understand in the slightest, though. He had thought their relationship meant more to her, that she wouldn't rush off with the next man she met and have a baby.

"Edward, it's yours." Bella interjected softly. Edward looked at her incredulously. What a cruel joke.

"Please don't lie to me or try and patronise me, Bella. How could it possibly be mine? We never had intercourse." He would certainly remember if they had done...that. Aside from the fact that they had never been together in such a way, it was physically impossible for vampires to reproduce.

"She's not lying, Edward." Alice said.

"Do you really think that after you left I could possibly even entertain the thought of being with someone else! You really think so low of me that I would jump into bed with anyone the minute you _abandoned_ me?"

Edward visibly fliched at the blunt reminder of his mistake. Not finding the strength inside himself to address that particular issue at the moment, he rounded on Alice.

"Alice, it's not physically possible! In more ways than one!" He exclaimed incredulously. This was beyond ridiculous. If she would just admit that it was not his baby, and be honest with everyone in the room, then maybe they could move past things. Did she take him for a fool? He heard Carlisle coming towards the room. Good. Maybe he could restore some order and back him up.

"Perhaps I could explain this for you, Bella?" Carlisle offered from his place in the doorway. Bella nodded. This would save her the stress and effort of explaining something that she herself could barely understand and come to terms with.

Carlisle launched into the familiar explanation as he checked Bella and the baby's vital statistics. Edward's facial expression changed from disbelieving to confused, finally settling on a mask of shame, sadness and regret. He had left Bella, for her own protection, at the time she was most vulnerable. For that, he would never forgive himself. He had left this fragile, beautiful woman, the essence of his being, alone and pregnant. And at the mercy of her classmates, parents and community. How could he even begin to fix this? An apology only meant so much, and words, he knew, could not always be trusted.

"May I have a moment alone with Bella?" Edward asked, directing his gaze at the woman in question. Bella nodded in aquiescence, and the others left the room.

"You're lucky Charlie's away getting coffee." Bella started awkwardly. She had no idea what to say. She had kept this a secret from him, and for that he must resent her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Had I known that you were pregnant, I would never, not once in a million years, have left you. I shouldn't have left you, regardless. It has been my largest and worst mistake."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just couldn't. I didn't want to trap you, or make you think I was trying to guilt you into returning. I want you to know that you're not obligated-" Bella was cut off.

"There is nothing more important than you, and our baby. Obligation or not, I'm not leaving this time. I love you, Bella. I know there's nothing I can say to repair the damage I have caused, but I'm not going anywhere." Bella looked as though she was going to protest, so Edward headed her off.

"No, I mean it. I only left in the first place because I thought that after James, and the incident on your birthday, that you were in too much danger. I heard once that if you love someone, you should let them go. I thought that in time, you would forgive me, and though I hated entertaining the prospect, I hoped that you would find someone. Someone who could protect you. But Bella, I want to be that person, more than anything else, and if you let me, I will spend all of eternity trying to make up for what I have done."

"You mean..you'll-" Bella began.

They were interrupted by a hesitant knock at the door.

"Come in." Bella called out, and Carlisle stepped into the room.

"I have your blood test results, Bella. I'm extremely happy to say that you and the baby will be just fine," Bella and Edward let out large sighs of relief, "it seems you have a severe case of gastroeteritis, which can cause cramping and sharp stomach pains. No early labor or misscarriage." He smiled. "You will just have to rest up for a while and drink plenty of fluids." Carlisle gave a brief nod to Edward, before backing out of the room quickly, closing the door.

"Oh thank god." Edward expelled. Bella smiled hesitantly.

"What did you mean. When you said eternity... You've always been so against the idea of eternity with me." Bella reasoned, though she did not really object to the idea.

"I'm not against the idea of eternity with_ you _Bella. Never _you _. I just didn't want you to feel obligated, and I couldn't bear turning you and then facing resentment if you changed your mind." Edward sat on the edge of the bed, searching for Bella's hand with his own. He grasped it lightly, holding it in his cold grip for what seemed like an eternity.

"These last few months without you have been the worst of my life. When I imagine an eternity, I can't bear it. I love you, Bella. I always will. You don't have to answer me now, you can take your time. But there is nobody I would rather spend the rest of time with."

* * *

I can't promise when the next one will be up, but now I've reached easier ground with the story it won't be too long, I should hope. Suggestions are welcome, though I am still following a plot. Tell me what you want to see happen!


End file.
